


I see them, a thousand blue bubbles

by naivesilver



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Quill, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pete is a smol bby and he actually enjoys showertime with his dad, as self-indulgent as it comes, probably, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/pseuds/naivesilver
Summary: Yondu had just wanted to take a shower. No desire whatsoever to get saddled with some Terran baby in need of a wash.And yet, there he was.





	I see them, a thousand blue bubbles

“Take the boy with ye, she said” Yondu grumbled, opening the door to his quarters’ bathroom. “What does she think I am, some kinda babysitter?”  
Peter didn’t answer, but then again, that wasn’t a surprise. The little mite couldn’t really do much except lay in his arms and gurgle, having been popped out of his momma’s belly only recently.  
(Though how recently, Yondu didn’t know. Meredith thought in Terran days and said that Quill Jr there was about three months old, but who knew what that could mean in space. All he knew was that the brat had been there for too many sleepless nights already).  
“Yer a lucky lil’ kid, boy, ye know that” the Centaurian went on, reaching to start the shower with his right hand. Cradled in his other arm, Peter waved his chubby legs a bit, seemingly reacting to the sudden noise the water was making. Funnily enough, he seemed to like being washed like that a lot, something of a wonder around there: judging by the odors they emanated most of the time, the rest of the crew could learn many things from a baby like that.  
Yondu himself usually skirted around being too clean, but of course the one time he announced he was going to take a shower, Meredith had to ask him to take the kid and wash him up too. That damn woman hadn’t even looked up from her datapad when he had tried to fix her with his proved and tested Captain glare. Too clever by a half, that one. She was lucky she was so cute.  
“Yeah, yeah ye are” Yondu concluded, though Peter hadn’t protested to his last statement. He was too busy snuggling in Yondu’s arms, as if it was the best place in the whole galaxy. “Showering in the Captain’s quarters, not with those fuckers in the common rooms. Don’t start thinkin’ too much of yerself, I’ll throw you out there soon as ye can walk”.  
Finally, he stepped under the water. Peter made a little gasping noise, but the temperature was high enough (Captain Udonta there didn’t really want to hear a certain woman lamenting that he’d tried to freeze a half-Terran baby to death), so he curled on himself, enjoying the warm feeling.  
That left Yondu able to relax himself for a little. Hot water was a luxury he’d never get tired of: slaves only got some ice cold water of bucket thrown over them, if that, and a warm shower was something you had to fight for, in a crew as large as Stakar’s had been. Being a Captain was a pain in the ass, but it had given him the privilege of a private bathroom that he kept for himself and those he trusted the most, like Meredith, Kraglin (who was just a kid, too young to shower with a bunch of grown men coming from the nastiest holes in the universe) and little Pete.  
Talking about the boy, he was having the time of his life. He seemed content to stay there forever, nestled close to Yondu’s chest, a spray of warm water over his back. The fact that he looked so at ease in the arms of one in the strongest and most dangerous men in the galaxy was appalling, as was the feeling of his small pink body in Yondu’s rough, scarred hands. It stirred something in his chest, something warm and weird and kind of scary, because it was a degree of trust that he had never found elsewhere; not in Stakar’s ship, or in his crew’s eyes looking up at him, or in Meredith’s arms when they wrapped around his torso.  
And all of that was coming from a hybrid kid who would probably piss himself as soon as they got out of the shower.  
Astonishing.  
“Tell ye what, kid” he said, hoisting Peter a bit higher on his chest so he could start washing them both properly. “ I might start getting’ used to these little showers of ours”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the idea of Meredith and Yondu raising baby tiny Peter (and probably Kraglin too) in space. No wonder that I ended up writing stuff like this when in need of a break.  
> I may or may not add something to this, but until then...Is Peter half-Celestial? Half-Centaurian? How long has Meredith been on the Eclector? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know if you liked this! Cheers!


End file.
